


Best Laid Plans

by Kylah618



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1574558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylah618/pseuds/Kylah618
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip and T'Pol's shore leave plans are thrown awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

“What do you mean ‘you can’t go’?”

Trip stood in the middle of T’Pol’s cabin with his hands on his hips and his expression a mixture of hurt, outrage, and confusion. Her infuriatingly calm demeanor only added to his frustration. She should be as upset as he was by the unexpected change to their holiday shore leave plans.

She was seated on the edge of her bed with her hands folded neatly in her lap. T’Pol arched a brow at Trip, irritating him further. “I know this isn’t what we planned,” she began. “But the High Council–“

“You don’t answer to the High Council anymore,” Trip interrupted. “You’re a Starfleet officer, and you’re supposed to be on shore leave." 

“I may be a Starfleet officer, but I’m still Vulcan.”

He began to pace. “I know, I know. But T’Pol…It’s Christmas!”

“A holiday that does not fall on the Vulcan calendar,” she pointed out. “Business won’t stop at the Vulcan embassy just because a large portion of the human race will be honoring the holiday.”

“Look, my parents were really lookin’ forward to meetin’ you.” He sat down in her desk chair and leaned earnestly towards her. “We’re goin’ to go, and enjoy a good, old-fashioned southern Christmas.” Nostalgia brought a smile to his lips. “We can enjoy the food, and the music, and the company. And my family will love you.”

T’Pol closed her eyes and sighed. “Starfleet and the High Council are collaborating on an officer exchange program that would place humans on Vulcan research vessels. They both feel that my input – as well as Captain Archer’s – would be beneficial.” She reached out and took his hand. “We weren’t issued a request.”

Trip grimaced. “So I’m going to Mississippi alone.”

“Not necessarily.” She paused, a thoughtful expression on her face. “I overheard Lieutenant Reed say that he wasn’t excited over the prospect of visiting his family. Why don’t you ask him to accompany you?”

“Because I don’t think it would be nearly as much fun to wake up next to Malcolm.” Resigned, Trip’s shoulders sagged as he moved from the chair to sit next to her on the bed. “Besides, he snores.” He gently tugged on her shoulders until she allowed him to pull her into his arms.

“I should have a few free days after the holiday,” she offered. “Perhaps we could take some time then.” T’Pol slanted a glance up at him. “You could instruct me in the virtues of lying on a beach for the entire day.” 

He fought a grin. “Only if you promise to wear a bikini.”

* * *

“This isn’t really how I planned on spending my Christmas.”

Malcolm hoisted the strap of his duffel higher on his shoulder. “It’s not exactly the way I imagined spending mine. To tell you the truth, I’m grateful.” He grinned. “The idea of spending the holiday listening to my father criticize every decision I’ve ever made wasn’t pleasant.”

Trip glanced at him. “It can’t be that bad.”

“Would you rather go to Malaysia for Christmas and find out?”

Clapping his friend on the shoulder, Trip chuckled. “You’re in for a real treat, my friend. A good, old-fashioned Christmas, Tucker style. There’ll be some great company, and more food than a person should eat in their entire lifetime.

He made a good stab at feeling the holiday spirit, but it didn’t quite meet his eyes. His mind wasn’t on the long-overdue time with his family or the feast that his mother would inevitably prepare. Instead it was back in San Francisco, on T’Pol. She had come to the transport pad earlier that day to see him off, and he hated to leave her behind. He respected her sense of duty; it was one of the qualities he admired in her. But this time it was all Trip could do not to resent the hell out of it. 

He had been looking forward to introducing her to his family and letting them get to know her. His parents were disappointed when he called to let them know of the change in plans. They were anxious to meet the woman who had caught both the eye and the heart of their oldest child. His mind was filled with images of the two of them immersed in Tucker family tradition. Of curling up on Christmas Eve in front of the hearth, with firelight dancing in T’Pol’s hair and the luminosity of the tree reflecting of her eyes.

But it went beyond the simple desire to acquaint T’Pol with his family and holiday festivities. This would be the first Christmas he would spend with his family since the death of his sister, Lizzie. His parents and brother had the benefit of time to adapt old traditions and sort out how they would handle them with Lizzie gone. He didn’t. Of course, it occurred to him that they had been learning to move on without him most of the time, too.

Holidays and family aside, it had been nearly a year since he and T’Pol had lost baby Elizabeth. It had been a long, difficult path for each of them, one that separated for a long while but eventually found its way back to one another. More than anything, he had been looking forward to spending some time with her away from the stress and strain of the ship and just enjoying one another’s company.

“Are you all right, Trip?”

Malcolm’s voice pulled him out of his brooding. Trip snapped his head up and forced himself to focus on his friend. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He forced what he hoped was a smile full of holiday cheer. 

Apparently not. “I am aware my bum is not as pleasant to look at as T’Pol’s,” Malcolm said with a slight smile. “But could you at least pretend you’re happy that I’m along?”  
  
“I am glad you came.” Trip smiled sheepishly. “I just…”

“Are you going to moon over her like a lovesick teenager for the entire trip?”

He shot his companion a scornful glance. “I don’t moon.” 

Malcolm rolled his lips to suppress as smile. “You just keep telling yourself that… sir.” 

It was quiet, almost still as the pair approached the Tuckers’ house. Trip’s brow furrowed as he glanced around. “Weird. It almost looks like no one’s home.” 

“Are they expecting us?” Malcolm asked with concern.

“Yeah, I talked to them just this morning.” He shrugged. “Let’s see what’s going on.”

As he walked up the long path, Trip couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched. His folks’ new house was an older construction, an antebellum-style home that was beautiful in the light of day but gave him the willies at night. It was now dusk, and shadows were starting to fall across the landscape. Inwardly he told himself that he was being ridiculous. He had spent too much time in space, watching the collective back of the entire crew. There was no way possible that he and Malcolm were walking into an-

“ATTACK!” 

Trip dropped his duffel and the air rushed from his lungs as he was assaulted by three unknown assailants. His instinct was to fight back and that nearly won over, until the sound of uncontrolled giggling brought him to his senses. He glanced down to see a towheaded boy of about six sitting on his stomach and beaming cheerfully at him.

“Hi Uncle Trip!” His nephew, Coby.

“Don’t talk to the prisoner!” another boy crowed as he pinned Trip’s hands to the ground above his head. 

The third boy leveled a toy laser gun at him. “Surrender, Commander Poop-shoes.”

Trip groaned. “Son of a – I still owe the Captain for making me answer that question.” Swiftly he flipped over and pinned the eldest of the three to the ground while the others continued to climb over him. Nearby, he heard Malcolm laughing. He smirked down at his captive. “What should I do with them, Lieutenant?”  
  
Malcolm covered his mouth with his hand to hide a laugh. “I would suggest firing them out of the nearest airlock.”

“But first…” He grabbed his oldest nephew, Tristan, in a headlock and released the other two. “Say it.” Trip dug his knuckles playfully into the boy’s head.

“No way!”

His grin widened further. “Say it, kid!”

“Forget it!” Tristan squirmed and struggled in his uncle’s grasp, and spotted a familiar figure stepping out onto the front porch. “Dad! Help!”

Andy Tucker casually stuck his hands in his pockets and surveyed the scene. “Son, if you’re old enough to stir up shit with your uncle, you’re old enough to deal with the consequences.”

“Andrew,” a feminine voice scolded from the door. Trip’s mother, Catherine Tucker, made her way to the steps, pausing to lightly swat the back of her younger son’s head along the way. “Language.” 

“Sorry,” Andy muttered, chastised.

“Trip.” Catherine flew down the stairs and launched herself at her son, who enveloped her in a hug as he released Tristan. “I’m so glad you came.” Her arms locked around his waist, as if she couldn’t bear the thought of ever letting him fly off into space again. 

“Catherine, let the boy breathe.” The elder Charles disentangled Trip from his mother’s grasp and clapped him on the shoulder. “You’re a sight for sore eyes, kid.”

“I’ve missed you guys.” Trip found his longing for T’Pol soothed by the familiar presence of his family. He was genuinely grinning. “I love what I do, but it’s good to be home.”

Andy dusted off the pants of his youngest child. “You won’t miss the excitement, adventure, and romance of space?” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

All three boys were back on their feet. “Uncle Trip, I thought you were bringing your _girl_ friend,” the middle of the three, Aidan, said with a cheeky grin.

Trip flushed. “She couldn’t come, so I brought a friend instead. Everyone, this is Lieutenant Malcolm Reed.” He quickly made introductions all around.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” Malcolm greeted them almost shyly. “And thank you for including me in your celebration. I hope it’s not an imposition.”

“Nonsense.” Catherine slid her arm through Malcolm’s and began leading him to the house. “Any friend of Trip’s is welcome any time. Come on inside and let’s have some supper.”

With his nephews crowding around and peppering him with questions about space and Enterprise, Trip fell in step behind his mother to head inside. He felt a tug on his hand and looked down to see Coby peering up at him with mischievous blue eyes.

“He doesn’t look much like a _girl_ friend, Uncle Trip.”

Trip heaved a heavy sigh, his mind once again back in San Francisco. _No, he really doesn’t._

* * *

“T’Pol?”

Blinking, she forced her mind back to the conversation. From the expectant gazes fixed on her, she assumed that Soval had asked a question. Her mind had been thousands of miles away, and she hadn’t heard. T’Pol ignored the look of concern Captain Archer sent her and quelled the flash of embarrassment that flashed through her. She had disappointed Trip to be at this conference; the least she could do was pay attention and offer her insight.

“I’m sorry, I’m afraid I didn’t hear the question.” Her cool, detached expression did not reveal that it pained her to admit that. 

Soval exchanged glances with a Vulcan ambassador named Sonak. For a brief moment, T’Pol thought herself like a schoolchild silently reprimanded by a teacher. “It has been a long day,” Soval said. “Perhaps it is time we all retired for the night.”

She would take the reprieve. Perhaps she could return tomorrow with a fresh mind that was more focused on the task at hand. She rose and bowed respectfully to Soval and his companions. “Until tomorrow, then.”

Soval nodded dismissively to the others in the room, but then turned back to T’Pol. “Please.” He gestured for her to follow him. “Walk with me." 

T’Pol took a deep, cleansing breath and nodded. As she passed Captain Archer, he flashed an impertinent grin. “Called to the principal’s office?” he asked under his breath.

She shot him a silencing glance and fell into step next to Soval. Behind her, she could hear Captain Archer’s chuckle following her.

“You seem distracted, T’Pol.” Soval’s tone was conversational, and even inquisitive. Still, his statement reminded her of her current predicament and a fresh pang of guilt washed over her.

“I will try to be more attentive tomorrow, Ambassador.”

“That was an observation, T’Pol, not a complaint. You’re usually much more focused on your work.” He paused and glanced at her. “You have had a long and difficult year. Perhaps we should have insisted you take your shore leave before we began the conference.”

For an instant, she considered agreeing. She calculated how quickly she could secure a transport to go and be with Trip. T’Pol imagined surprising Trip at his parents’ home, the expression on his face when she walked through the door.

She felt warm and light simply thinking about it.

As quickly as the thoughts surfaced in her mind, she shoved them aside. She had a responsibility, and she had agreed to participate in this conference. “I am capable of completing this task, Ambassador. There is no one that would be able to offer more comprehensive information than I would.”

“I did not intend to imply otherwise.” Soval fell silent, as if gathering his thoughts. “Tell me, how is Commander Tucker?.”

She stiffened. “He is well. The Commander is visiting his family in Mississippi for the next few days.”

He cast her a sidelong glance. “I understand Mississippi is quite nice this time of year.”

T’Pol paused, somewhat confused by Soval’s behavior. “Ambassador –“ 

“I will see you tomorrow, T’Pol.”

She was left staring at his retreating back as he left her to make his way to the transport to the Vulcan compound. 

* * *

 

Mississippi in December was nearly as far from England as one could get.

Malcolm stood on the back deck of Trip’s parent’s house, gazing out over the Gulf of Mexico. The Tuckers had chosen a home on the beach, a small reminder of all that had been lost when their home in Florida was destroyed. It was beautiful. The air was cool but not uncomfortable, as if Mother Nature was teasing him into believing winter would come. This time of year, London would be damp and cold. Everyone would be wearing wellies and carrying umbrellas wherever they went. It was almost surreal that two days before Christmas, he was staring at the beach and wearing a pair of shorts and a short-sleeved shirt.

He folded his arms on the deck railing and leaned forward, inhaling the tangy sent of sea air. Moonlight dappled the water like a million tiny stars. Malcolm wouldn’t be caught near the edge of the sea, but he enjoyed watching it. The rhythmic waves pounding on the shoreline were soothing and for the first time in what felt like years, he felt himself begin to completely relax. He would never admit this to Trip, but part of him was grateful duties elsewhere had pulled T’Pol away from leave.

“Nice, isn’t it?”

Malcolm glanced over his shoulder to find Trip’s brother, Andy, joining him in the nighttime air. Hands in the pockets of his jeans, he sauntered over and joined Malcolm at the railing.

“It’s different.” Malcolm smiled. “I’m more accustomed to trying to keep dry and warm this time of year.”

Andy laughed. “Different worlds. We’ve been known to go swimming on Christmas Day.” He pulled his hands out and rested his palms on the railing. “I hope you’re having a good time. I know our family can be…boisterous.” 

“Overwhelming at times.” Malcolm smiled. “But never boring. A far cry from my own family, who spends most of a meal eating silently and ignoring one another.”

His brow furrowed. “I’m trying to imagine what that would be like. A quiet meal, I mean.” Slowly, Andy shook his head. “I don’t really think I’ve had one of those in my entire life.”

Now it was Malcolm’s turn to laugh. “With Trip around, I expect not.”

Smiling, Andy shook his head. “Trip was always wound up tight, and Lizzie was just as bad as he was.” He shrugged. “Me? I’m the laid-back one that was smart enough to try and stay out of the middle of their escapades. Emphasis on ‘try.’ Somehow, they always dragged me into it.”

“Your brother has a particular talent for convincing those around him to partake in his mischief and poor decisions.” His eyes twinkled. “We once spent a night tied up to one another on an alien planet – in our underpants, no less – after disastrous attempt to seduce a pair of aliens that Trip was certain were ‘gorgeous’ females.”

Andy hooted. “You have got to be shittin’ me.”

A wicked grin spread over Malcolm’s lips. “Ask him about the time he rescued the entire ship in his Starfleet regulation blue underpants.” 

“Hold on a sec.” He disappeared into the house and returned a moment later with a pad and pen. “Let me write this down. If I’m going to humiliate my older brother at Christmas dinner, I wanna make sure I have all the details correct.”

For hours the two talked, sharing stories of space exploration and childhood exploits. After a while, the two moved from the railing to sit side-by-side on a swing hung from the far end of the deck. The conversation gradually turned from Trip to their own lives, the tone growing more serious.

“I noticed that the children’s mother isn’t here with you?” Malcolm asked.

Andy shook his head. “Divorced, two years ago. She’s in Ireland with her family and the kids are spending Christmas with me.” He sighed and stared out over the water. “It’s been hard on them, but they’re adapting. It helps that their ma and me live pretty close together, so they can bounce back and forth between our houses.” 

A companionable silence fell over them. “Do you miss her?”

“Brenna? No, not her specifically.” He toyed with the rope holding up the swing. “I miss the companionship. I miss having someone to curl up to at the end of the day. I miss having someone to share a laugh with when the boys do something funny. But Brenna?” He shrugged. “I’m not sure I was ever in love with her so much as the idea of her.” He turned to Malcolm. “What about you? Anyone special in your life?”

Briefly, the image of John Hayes passed through his mind. It had been brief and intense when the two of them had been together. Despite the short time they had, Malcolm had been heartbroken when he was killed. He hadn’t been able to let himself get involved with anyone since. 

“No,” he finally managed. “Not right now.” 

The melancholy undertone of his voice wasn’t lost on Andy. “Bad breakup?”

Malcolm turned away. “Not exactly.”

“Oh.”

The sound of the waves on the shore was the only one heard for several minutes as both men were lost in their memories. Finally, Andy cleared his throat. “Listen, for whatever it’s worth… I’m glad that girlfriend of Trip’s decided not to come.”

Malcolm glanced at him sharply. “You are?” 

He nodded. “Yeah. You’re a lot more fun than a stuffy Vulcan would be.”

The lieutenant chuckled. “T’Pol isn’t so bad. She’s softened quite a bit since coming on _Enterprise_. She and Trip have been good for one another.” 

“I’m sure she’s not nearly as good-looking,” Andy murmured so softly that Malcolm almost didn’t hear him.

“I’m sorry?” he asked, startled.

In response, Andy turned in his seat, leaned forward, and captured Malcolm’s lips with his own. 

A soft, startled moan escaped Malcolm’s lips. Instantly heat flared deep in his stomach and began to flow like hot lava through his veins. Andy’s kiss was hot, demanding, and skilled, his tongue teasing, exploring, and awakening urgent needs that Malcolm had shoved aside since the wanton affair with Hayes had ended prematurely. He responded greedily, sliding his hands over Andy’s chest and up to tangle in his hair.

Gasping, Malcolm gently pushed Andy back and came up for air. Andy struggled for composure and eyed him guiltily. “Too much?”

“Ah, no,” Malcolm managed. “Not at all. I just… that was…” He swallowed hard. “I need to think this through.”

“Think?” Andy’s lips twitched with amusement. “I kiss you senseless and you want to think. Maybe I’ve lost my touch.” He sobered. “Maybe I assumed too much or misread signals.”

He flushed. “No, I’m very attracted to you. It’s just that…” He floundered for the right words. “It’s been a long time.”

Andy softened. “Then let’s take it slower next time.” Again he leaned forward, this time his kiss tender and searching. This time it was a warmth and not a searing heat that coursed through Malcolm, turning his limbs to jelly. 

“What the hell are you two doing?” Trip’s voice was like a bucket of cold water over them both. “Seriously?”

Under his breath, Andy swore. “ _Charles_ , can’t you see we’re busy?”

Malcolm remained silent, and blushed an impressive shade of crimson. 

Trip’s brow was furrowed. “Andy, Malcolm… this is weird.”

Instantly Malcolm grew defensive. “How so?” 

“You.” Trip pointed to him. “Are one of my best friends in this entire galaxy. And you.” He shifted to Andy. “Are my brother.” He glanced back and forth between the two of them. “Don’t you two find that a little… awkward?”

“Nope.” Andy turned to Malcolm. “You?”

“Not at all.” He grinned cheekily up at Trip.

The commander scratched the back of his head. “This trip just gets weirder and weirder,” he muttered as he turned and walked back into the house.

Malcolm and Andy watched him go, and then turned to one another and burst out laughing.

* * *

“The conference seems to be going well.”

T’Pol pulled herself out of her thoughts and glanced up at Captain Archer. “Yes, they do. We are bringing some excellent thoughts to the table." 

The pair was seated in a small café near Starfleet headquarters late in the afternoon. It was Christmas Eve, and the air around them seemed to vibrate with a festive mood. The cheery mood of those bustling in and out of the coffee shop only served to remind T’Pol of the Christmas gathering she was missing in Mississippi. Idly, she toyed with her teacup, her thoughts far from her companion across the table.

“You don’t seem very focused on the discussions.” Captain Archer took a sip of his coffee.

“I apologize,” she replied automatically. “I have been distracted.”

“No need to apologize.” He waved away her concern. “I just wondered if maybe you needed a break.”

T’Pol bristled. “I am capable of completing my duties.”

“I didn’t say you weren’t.” The captain set his mug on the table. “T’Pol, we’ve been out in the thick of it for a long time with very little time for rest and relaxation. The last time we had an extended shore leave, we were pulled back from it early to deal with the Augments.” He folded his arms on the tabletop. “We all need a break from time to time.”

She arched a brow at him. “And you? In a hypothetical situation in which I did leave, what would you do?”

“I could go rock climbing.” Archer grinned and leaned forward. “Hoshi invited me to spend some time with her family in Japan. There are lots of things I could do.”

T’Pol remained silent, staring thoughtfully into her cup.

“I guess all I’m saying is, if you need some time – take it. Who knows when we’ll have this chance again.”

She hesitated and took a sip of the soothing chamomile tea. “I did have plans for leave,” she admitted. “But I cancelled them.”

“I’m sure Trip would be thrilled if you still showed up, even a little late.” He laughed when she snapped her eyes up to meet his. “Also, you should know, Soval has cancelled further discussions until after the holidays.

T’Pol stared at him for a long moment, unable to speak.

“You’d better hurry,” Captain Archer said. He drained the last of the contents of his mug. “You’ll miss the last transport to Mississippi.”

Gratitude washed over her as she stood. “Captain –“

“You’re welcome. Go.”

T’Pol could hear his quiet chuckle as she exited the shop. Mentally, she calculated exactly how much time she had left before the transport left.

She had just enough time for a small errand before she departed.

* * *

 

“Just one, Dad?”

“You’re not opening any tonight, Tris. Give it a rest.”

From the doorway of the living room, Trip grinned as he watched the family gathered. His nephews earnestly begged their father to let them open one Christmas Eve gift, and he resolutely told them to wait till morning. Quietly, his father fed the small boys good arguments for being permitted just one. His mother was deep in conversation with Malcolm, who was seated next to Andy.

Catherine once shot Trip a questioning glance and then a pointed one at Malcolm and Andy. Trip held up a hand and shook his head. If she wanted to know more, she’d have to ask them.

He was happy. Sure, it was a different house than the one he’d grown up in. They still tiptoed around the painful hole left by Lizzie’s absence. But they were creating new memories. They kept old traditions and made new ones. It was nice, warm, and cozy.

Still, one niggling hurt held him back from completely giving in to the revelry. He thought constantly of T’Pol, stuck in a conference room in San Francisco. He glanced into the mug of warm cider in his hand and wondered if she would have enjoyed it. Sighing, he set it aside.

Would anyone miss him if he caught a transport to San Francisco?

From the front hall, the sound of the doorbell stopped the quiet conversations. “What the –“ Charles set Coby off of his lap and stood. “Who in the world could that be this time of night?”

Coby ran over and wrapped his small arms around his uncle’s waist. “Uncle Trip?”

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“Do they have Christmas in space?”

Trip chuckled. “Last year, we had a secret Santa and Chef made us a turkey dinner with all the trimmings, if that counts.”

“Trip?”

He glanced up.

“I think it’s for you.” Grinning, his father stepped aside. Trip’s eyes widened when he saw who followed Charles into the room.

T’Pol stood awkwardly in the doorway, a package in her hands.

“How-? What-?” He quickly crossed the room to her. With a quick glance over his shoulder, he resisted the compulsion to pull her into his arms. “What are you doing here? I thought you had the conference.”

“Captain Archer very thoroughly educated me on the benefits of ‘taking a break’ when needed.” She surveyed the room inquisitively, and then offered Trip a pointed gaze.

“Oh! Everyone, this is T’Pol.” He made quick work of introducing her to his gathered family. Trip’s father immediately gathered the clearly startled Vulcan into a southern-style hug, and Catherine offered her a mug of cider.

When the two were settled on the loveseat in a corner, he grinned at her. Trip felt like a giddy school-boy. “I’m so glad you made it.”

“As am I.” A long, lingering look passed between them. Silent communication between their minds and hearts. “I understand,” she finally said, offering him the package, “that it is tradition to give a gift to the ones you care about when celebrating this holiday.”

Trip grinned sheepishly. “I didn’t get you anything.”

Her lips twitched and a glimmer of amusement passed through her eyes. “I believe we will both find use for this one.”

Curious, he slid off the bow and removed the paper.

“Hey, Uncle Trip gets to open one!”

“Quiet, Tris.”

Inside he found a small box. Raising a brow, he lifted the lid and peered inside. “What the –?“ He lifted a bronze strap and eyed her quizzically.

“It is a bikini.”

Throwing back his head, Trip howled with laughter.


End file.
